Euphoric Pheromones
by Mission Accepted
Summary: Plankton's new serum comes with some unexpected results.  YAOI. PWP. STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY.


Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own SpongeBob Squarepants or its characters.

Author's Note: This is a little OOC and most assuredly, yaoi and pwp. This is rated M for a reason. And I have to say this now, due to the reviews on the last challenge fic. Do **NOT** cop a **fucking attitude** with me for "poisoning your mind" with my stories. One, I'm just writing the challenge given to me, it's not my idea. Two, I give multiple warnings on what the story will entail so it's your own damn fault if it bothers you. Three, I did not put a gun to your head and make you read this, you chose to. So don't give me shit for YOUR personal decision to read the story. **You have been warned so don't get pissy if it ends up disgusting or offending you.**

* * *

**Title:** Euphoric Pheromones

**Rated:** M (strong sexual situations, rape, some s&m, swearing)

**Pairings: **SpongeBob/Several Males

* * *

_Much more than our other needs and endeavors, it is sexuality that puts us on an even footing with our kind: the more we practice it, the more we become like everyone else: it is in the performance of a reputedly bestial function that we prove our status as citizens: nothing is more public than the sexual act._

-E.M. Cioran

* * *

_In the Chum Bucket..._

"This is never gonna work, ya know," Karen, Plankton's computer wife, pointed out blandly.

"Shut up, Karen. This is brilliant. All I have to do is get this new euphoric serum over to the Krusty Krab, slip it into their drink dispenser, and watch them slowly pass out one by one! They'll all be too doped up to stop me from stealing the secret formula! I'll be able to walk right out with the formula and Krabs won't be able to do anything but watch! Mwahahahahahaaaa!"

"But you've never even tested it before. How can you be sure it works or even does what you say it's supposed to?"

"I created it, of course it'll work!"

Karen would've rolled her eyes if she were capable. Once again her creator was going through another elaborate, impossible, scheme to try to achieve a formula even he knew, deep down, he would never get. "I don't know why I bother," she muttered as he went racing out to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

Plankton scurried his way through the door of the Krusty Krab, dodging the feet of its occupants. "At last! At last! The Krabby Pattie will finally be mine Krabs!" he said as he made his way to the Kelp machine. He popped open the lid and uncapped the lid to his serum. "Now, work your magic little serum," he said.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed the serum along with Plankton. "What the hell, you barnacle head? Oh, I mean... Hi SpongeBob!" Plankton began to sweat nervously as SpongeBob stared at him. _Wait a second, why am I nervous? SpongeBob's an idiot. I just have to make up something and he'll believe whatever I say_, Plankton laughed to himself.

"Whaddaya think you're doing, Plankton?" SpongeBob asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Why SpongeBob, I was just putting in this new ingredient that I created to make the Kelp soda taste even better. Everyone knows that your Krabby Patties are the best burgers out there, but unfortunately their have been complaints on your beverage."

"Their have?" SpongeBob yelped.

"Yes yes. They say it's too bland."

"They do?" SpongeBob was near tears by now.

"Yes, so I developed a special ingredient to make it taste wonderful. People will love your drinks after I put this in. They'll revere and worship your culinary skills after they taste it."

"They will?"

"Yes, now just give me the-"

"Really?"

"Yes, now give me-"

"Really really?"

"Yesss, now the-"

"Really truly?"

"Yes! NOW GIVE ME THE-"

"Really? Honest promise?"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN SERUM, YOU STUPID-" Plankton cut himself off at SpongeBob's wide gaze. He was attracting too much attention. He had to pour in the serum and leave before Mr. Krabs came out and ruined his plans. Again. He started over, reigning in his impatience, "Yes, SpongeBob. I swear to you that they'll love you once they taste the new and improved Kelp soda, but that won't happen unless I pour in the ingredient so give it to me."

"Okay!"

Just as SpongeBob started to hand over the serum he stopped and examined the bottle. "Hmm, I better taste it just to make sure it's alright."

"No, SpongeBob! Wait!" Plankton could only watch as SpongeBob guzzled down and ruined, yet another, one of his brilliant plans.

"Mmm! Bubbly," he said, giving a slight burp. "Sorry, Plankton. I guess I drank it all. You were right! It is good. Do you got any more?" he turned to see a peculiar look on Plankton's face. "Uhhh.. Plankton? You okay there?"

Just as SpongeBob was reaching forward to poke him, Plankton's eyes went wide. _Oh shit_, he thought just before he jolted forward, out of SpongeBob's hand, up his arm, down his back, and into the crevices of his ass.

"Dahhhhh!" SpongeBob shrieked. "Plankton! What are you doing?" SpongeBob asked frantically, trying to squeeze his cheeks shut.

Suddenly, SpongeBob felt a light biting sensation along the walls of his anal channel. He let out a soft gasp as he began to slowly collapse onto the floor. SpongeBob bit his lip trying to stifle his moan. He didn't understand what was going on, but what he was feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He began to shudder with the sensations washing over him. It wasn't long before someone came over to investigate what was going on.

"Hey their, buddy," said a random customer, "you okay?" He began to lean over to get a better look at SpongeBob, when he inhaled and caught a whiff of him. As he breathed in the scent of SpongeBob, the customer felt something snap inside of himself. His eyes glazed over and he reached for SpongeBob, tearing both of their clothes.

SpongeBob stared up, starry eyed, at the fish who was tearing off his clothes. It was a cardinal tetra fish with blue and red markings. _He's pretty_, SpongeBob thought, then moaned as the cardinal began to nip at his chest. SpongeBob gasped as Plankton's insistent nipping became more aggressive. He could hear the customers gasping and talking at what was happening, but he was in no position to care.

Another customer, this time a mackerel, came up to them looking very cross. "I don't know where you think you are, but this is supposed to be a family restaurant and neither I, nor my family, want to see this filth. Now why don't you act like you have some decency and cover... your...selves..." his voice trailed off as he breathed in SpongeBob. He lost the angry look in his eyes and slowly dropped to his knees, reaching for SpongeBob. His eyes had glazed over with lust as he reached to plunder SpongeBob's mouth, the cardinal fish continuing to nip at his chest.

SpongeBob was knocked out of his sensual daze when the cardinal fish began to unzip his pants, fighting the fish to keep his fin from slipping in. He tore his face away from the irate mackerel. "Dahhhhhhh! Wait, what are you doing? We can't do this-"

"SpongeBob! What the hell is going on? You're supposed to be making Krabby Patties, the customers are leaving, and... what the hell are you doing?"Squidward asked quietly as he finally got a look at what was going on.

SpongeBob lost his grip on the cardinal at Squidwards abrupt appearance. His eyes fluttered shut as the cardinal fish began to work him in earnest.

Squidward moved to grab the cardinal fish when he got a whiff of SpongeBob. His bulbous nose bounced as he took deep inhales of the scent SpongeBob was throwing off. Squidward looked lost for a moment before he became determined. Thrusting the fish off of SpongeBob, Squidward began to rush SpongeBob to the kitchen, locking the door behind him.

He could hear the sounds of the two deprived fish banging on the door, demanding entrance. SpongeBob breathed a sigh of relief, before giving a little jump as Plankton reminded him of his presence. SpongeBob began to writhe on the floor as Plankton wormed and nipped and sucked on the inside of his anal cavity. "Squidward," SpongeBob beseeched, "please help me. Plankton... he's... he's... inside of me... doing stuff... make him stop."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Squidward said, an alien expression on his face. He turned SpongeBob onto his stomach, removing his shorts, and spreading his cheeks. Inserting a tentacle in to SpongeBob's ass, he began to dig around in search of the nefarious organism. SpongeBob shuttered in what, he tried to tell himself, was revulsion. Soon, Squidward removed Plankton from SpongeBob and trapped him under a cup. He could hear Plankton scream wordlessly, struggling to escape from his imprisonment. Squidward ignored him.

SpongeBob laid there panting for breath. Turning his head, he began to thank Squidward for his help when he caught the look on Squidward's face. "Da ha ha ha ha ha ha! Umm.. Squidward? Could you move? I'd like to get up now."

Squidward continued to stare at him. The fact that Squidward made no attempt to look him in the eyes, even when he spoke to him, worried SpongeBob.

"Squidward? Helloooo? Da ha ha ha ha ha ha... Please.. Let me up?" SpongeBob began to push on his arms trying to get up, when Squidward pushed him down, placing his knee in the middle of his back. Grabbing some rope, Squidward tied SpongeBob's hands to the cabinet handles, tying the rope on each wrist so that the rope was in the handles and SpongeBob's arms were on either side.

"Squidward! Please! What are you doing? Let me go!" SpongeBob turned his head, beseeching Squidward with tears in his eyes.

Forcing his head back around, Squidward paid no heed and positioned himself behind SpongeBob. Putting his six tentacles to good use, Squidward used two to support himself, two to fondle SpongeBob, one to gag him, and the other to play with his nipples.

SpongeBob's mind was in full chaos. On one hand, he was scared and disgusted with everything that was happening. On the other hand, he couldn't deny the intense pleasure he was feeling due to everyone's past ministrations. The pain in his wrists from pulling on the rope was only adding to the sensation. Pain mixed with pleasure mixed with humiliation was beginning to make him feel light headed. His groan came out garbled due to the tentacle Squidward had shoved in his mouth. Squidward was using the little suctions on the back of his limbs to suck gently at his body. As Squidward continued to run his tentacles up and down the length of him, sucking slightly along the way, and poke and suck at his nipples, SpongeBob began to feel something build up inside of him. He could feel Squidward's pulsing member at his entrance. When Squidward ran his tongue up the length of his back, SpongeBob shattered. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he was pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds because next thing he knew, Mr. Krabs and the two customer fish that were molesting him earlier were in there pulling at Squidward.

"What in the name of Davey Jones is going on here!" shouted Mr. Krabs. "All me customers are gone! I found these two NAKED and pounding on me door! And you! You! Squidward! What the hell are ye doing? That's SpongeBob! Why is he tied down? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Mr. Krabs bellowed, outraged and confused.

Mr. Krabs could've been talking to the wall for all the attention he got. Only SpongeBob managed a half hearted glance in his direction. The other three occupants were wrestling in the background. Mr. Krabs gave them an incredulous stare. "Everyone's gone plum crazy," he muttered. As he made his way to SpongeBob he heard a small scuffing sound. He glanced down and saw a cup on the floor, slowly pushing its way forward. Bending down, he lifted the cup. All he got was a quick glimpse of Plankton before he scurried his way toward SpongeBob. Krabs claw shot forward just as Plankton was about to land on SpongeBob's back.

"Plankton? What the hell are you doin 'ere?" Krabs held him slightly pinched between his claws, examining him. "Aww. I get it now. You're behind this, aren't you Plankton? You're the reason everyone's acting crazy. Trying to steal my Krabby Pattie formula again, are ya? Well, I'm going to see to it that you pay for your crimes. I'm calling the police." with that said, Krabs put Plankton in a glass jar so he could keep an eye on him and went to the phone, passing the still struggling trio. "Hello? Police? I need ye to come down here. It looks like Plankton poisoned some of my customers and employees with something that's making them all act crazy... I currently have him contained in a jar... They're fighting even as we speak... I'd appreciate it... See you soon."

Well now," Krabs said turning back around. "SpongeBob, let's get you untied and you can tell me what happened." Mr. Krabs walked over to SpongeBob and knelt down to tie him. His claws had barely touched the rope before a smell made its way to his smell receptor. _Intoxicating_, his mind thought. _Absolutely intoxicating_. His common sense flew put the window. His brain shut down. All he could do was feel and he needed to feel SpongeBob. Pulling his claws away from the ropes, Krabs lowered his head and licked a trail down SpongeBob's back. SpongeBob shuttered. _Not again_, he thought. _Not again. I have to get out of here_. SpongeBob started to squirm in earnest, but Mr. Krabs wasted no time with foreplay and got right to business. After unbuckling his pants he grabbed SpongeBob's hips and gave a powerful thrust. SpongeBob's screams stopped everyone. Krabs stopped and looked down at himself and then at SpongeBob. A look of horror crossed his face before the lust took over. He resumed his pounding of SpongeBob's rear. His harsh breathing and the smack of flesh on flesh being the only sounds in the room. SpongeBob's eyes began to roll up to the back of his head from the brutal violation of his body. He felt as though he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. Sweat was dripping from every part of his body. This didn't feel the same as it did with Squidward. Then, he was so overwhelmed with different sensations that all he could feel was pleasure. This was different. All he felt was pain this time.

"Mr. Krabs," SpongeBob gasped out. "Please... stop.." He heard a loud bang and then suddenly, the weight was lifted from SpongeBob and he could breathe again. A slight turn of the head was all he could manage at the moment. He saw that Mr. Krabs had been knocked unconscious and tied up in the corner. He began to cry silent tears of relief.

His relief was short lived and soon after he felt the familiar feel of hands on his hips and someone positioning themselves at his entrance. SpongeBob let out huge racking sobs. "Oh Squidward! Why are you doing this? Why are you all doing this to me? I don't understand! What did I do to deserve this?" His questions went unanswered and he felt someone turning his head forward. His eyes came face to dick with the tetra cardinal fish from earlier. The tetra had stepped inside the gap between his arms were they were still tied to the cabinet handles. Before he could speak the tetra shoved himself into SpongeBob's mouth. He let out a guttural moan at the feel of SpongeBob's warm, wet mouth on his cock. With nowhere else to go, the mackerel decided he would give one of SpongeBob's many torso holes a try. Going to SpongeBob's left side, the cardinals began to probe the hole with his dick til he was fully sheathed. The hole was moist and tight, gripping him in a welcoming embrace. All as one, they began to fuck SpongeBob in unison.

Extending two of his tentacles, Squidward began to suction SpongeBob's nipples while using his other tentacles to maintain a firm grip on SpongeBob's hips, gently ramming his tight hole.

Placing his hands on the back of his head, the mackerel pounded as hard and fast as he could into SpongeBob's torso hole. He leaned in briefly to leave a bite mark on SpongeBob's back.

The tetra kept a firm grip on SpongeBob's head as he gently fucked his mouth. He could feel the soft scrape of his tongue brushing him as he continued to thrust and it made his eyes start to roll in the back of his head with pleasure.

SpongeBob couldn't understand what was going on. He was being sexually attacked by everyone coming within a foot of him! He was feeling very conflicted on all the sensations and the emotions he was feeling. What happened with Mr. Krabs had been scary and painful, but this... this was different. This felt... felt... undeniably good. He was overwhelmed with all the pleasure he was feeling. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before and he was still confused and a little afraid about what was happening, but all he knew now was that he didn't want to stop. With that thought he decided to become a more active participant. Spacing out his knees, he slowly began to rock his body back and forth. He gave Squidward a little squeeze of encouragement to go harder, a squeeze to the mackerel to continue to bite him, and a hard suck to the tetra to go faster. Receiving the hints, the trio began to go all out in their fucking.

Squidward began ramming so hard and fast that he could barely breathe. Removing one of his tentacles from SpongeBob's nipples, he reached for SpongeBob's dangling cock, now, completely rigid from the strength of his lust. Squidward began to alternate his tentacle between massaging his balls and stroking his dick. The cardinal tried to find a rhythm between fucking SpongeBob and leaving a bite mark on the entire expanse of his back. The tetra began shoving himself in a fast paced upward movement so that he would lightly scrape himself on SpongeBob's teeth. SpongeBob moaned so loud that he almost chocked on the tetra's thrusting member. He felt a tightening in his nether regions. He didn't know what it met, but he knew it would all be better after the tightening left his body. He believed the others felt the same because they're breathing became harsher and the rhythm less consistent. When he felt Squidward pinch his balls, his mind shattered and his body exploded. He came in a wave of cream that washed all over Squidward's palm. His orgasm caused him to clamp shut on Squidward and the cardinal, and bite down on the tetra fueling their own orgasms. Their roars of pleasure echoed through the building. The cardinal came so hard he briefly blacked out. The tetra's cum flowed in a wash down SpongeBob's throat, which SpongeBob greedily gulped down. Squidward came with multiple orgasms, his cum overflowing from SpongeBob's ass. They fell in a sweaty sticky heap, desperately trying to control their breathing. The tetra fell on his ass still stuck between the gap of SpongeBob's arms, SpongeBob's face resting on his leg. Squidward lay to the right of SpongeBob, his arms still trapped beneath SpongeBob's body. The mackerel lay to the left, eyes closed, trying to control his breathing. Which is exactly how the cops found them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted the male tuna. He could barely contain his disgust and disbelief at what he was seeing. He saw the owner tied up and unconscious. The trouble maker, Plankton, trapped in a jar, and two civilians entangled with two of the stores employees in post coitus. He shook his head and turned to see his partner in equal shock.

"What do you think happened here?" his partner, the redfish, asked.

"Fuck if I know," he answered.

The tuna cop stood there at a lost as to where to go to first. Glancing at his partner he saw the slightly mesmerized look on his face and decided that he should check on the naked quartet. "Jasper! You untie and try to wake up Krabs. I'll check on the civilians." giving his partner a slight push in the direction of Krabs, he started toward the others.

Jasper shook his head and walked in the direction of the owner. He had a hard time focusing on anything other than the cum covered civilians. He had never seen or even heard of anything like this. Kneeling by Krabs, he began to try and shake him awake. "Hey Mr. Krabs! You okay?" just as he began to reach for Krabs restraints, he suddenly snapped awake and lunged at him. Pushing backwards, Jasper fell on his butt trying to get away from the suddenly feral crustacean. Krabs was screaming wordlessly at Jasper. Struggling and pushing forward. When Krabs lunged at Jasper again, Jasper took out his baton and knocked him in the side of the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Shaking his head in disbelief he turned to look at his partner. "Clyde! Did you see that shit..." his voice trailed off as he got a good look at what his partner was doing.

* * *

Clyde went forward, checking on the first body he came in contact with. It was a mackerel. He smacked the mackerel lightly on the face. "You alright sir? Can you tell me what happened?" when all he got was a dazed look in response he decided to move on and try his luck with the octopus he saw laying on the opposite side of him. He went over to the octopus and carefully extracted his arms out from under the yellow sponge. When he saw the contents of one his palms, he quickly dropped them and began to furiously wipe his palms on his pants, a look of disgust on his face. Nudging the guy with his foot he yelled, "wake up freak, and tell me what the fuck is going on?" Nothing. The octopus continued to lay there and made no attempt at speech. If not for the rapid gasps of breath the mollusk was taking, he would've thought him dead. He shook his head. _What the hell is going on here? _he asked himself.

He wanted to hurry up and get out of here. The place, and people, were giving him the creeps. Their was something very not right with them; with all this. And the place stank to high land. It smelled like sweat and... _other_ body fluids. Walking in front of the octopus, he gripped the shoulder of the tetra fish and began to shake his shoulder. "Sir? Are you alright? Can you tell me what happened here?" the fish just started to fall to the side when he was stopped by the sponge's arm. _What the hell?_ he thought. It was then that he noticed that he noticed that the sponge's arms were tied to the cabinet behind the tetra. "What the hell" seemed to be his catch phrase of the day. Uttering another explicative, he pulled out his switch blade and leaned forward to cut the rope binding him. Cutting the rope, he began to pull it off the sponge when he got a whiff of him. Beneath the smell of sweat and sex, he could smell something else. Something... indescribable, but oh so delicious. With a barely audible groan, he grabbed the sponge and pulled him away from the others and in to the corner.

* * *

SpongeBob could feel someone touching him, as he tried to break the sexual haze his mind seemed to be trapped in. He moaned aloud when he felt the stranger begin to massage his balls. His head fell back and the stranger began to suck and nip on his neck. SpongeBob didn't know who the guy was, but he knew that he liked what he was doing. SpongeBob began to unbutton the man's uniform through half lidded eyes. _Uniform?_ Realization dawned on SpongeBob and his hands faltered. _This guy's a cop_, he thought. SpongeBob's hesitation didn't last long. The cop biting particularly hard on his nipple snapped him back into action. Taking of his shirt, SpongeBob began to finger and pluck at his nipples. The cop stopped nibbling at SpongeBob long enough to moan. SpongeBob let his fingers trail down to the cop's belt buckle. Unbuckling him, he began to undo the button to his jeans when someone grabbed his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off him! Clyde? What are you doing? Stop!" as Jasper reached forward to pull at Clyde, he caught the scent of the sponge. His grip loosened and his hand faltered. He fell to his knees with a stunned look on his face. His body became a pulsing needy thing all of sudden. Needy for the sponge. He had to have the sponge. Nothing else mattered. With only those thoughts fueling him, he redirected his extended hand towards the sponge and pulled him flat against his body so that his front was pressed to his back. He turned the sponge's head towards him so he could plunder his mouth. Clyde leaned forward so that he could continue to suck on the sponge's nipples and play with his balls.

SpongeBob was in pure ecstacy. He could feel the cop's behind him hardness pressing against his behind and the exquisite torture of the cop in front of him was doing to his body was too much. He could feel that familiar pressure coming back to his nether regions. The taste of his mouth as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of his mouth. The feel of his mouth biting and sucking at his nipples. The feel of his hand working his shaft was unbearable. The combined sensations sent him into a frenzy. It was the front cop ran his fin over his slit that SpongeBob exploded. When he came down, he found himself on his hands and knees. The front cop had finish what SpongeBob had started, and took his pants all the way off. He stood bared and trembling in front of him. The front cop knelt down so that his dick was mouth level with SpongeBob. SpongeBob remembered what it felt like to have the tetra fish in his mouth. He shuddered, licked his lips, and opened his mouth to allow him entrance. Behind him, he could feel something similar going on. He could feel the back cop's dick nudging his puckered hole. Spacing his knees apart, SpongeBob leaned backwards to encourage him to go all the way in.

The two cops found a rhythm together and began to pound into the little sponge. Jasper put a firmer grip on to SpongeBob's hips and began to pump for all he was worth. SpongeBob pushing his hips back to meet his thrusts. Clyde mouth fucked SpongeBob with reckless abandon. He knew the sponge could handle it and by the way he was twirling that tongue around him, he knew he was enjoying it every bit as much as he was.

Footsteps echoed into the mostly empty restaurant before a voice sounded, "Hey SpongeBob? You're late for jelly fishing. Heloooo?"

_Patrick?_ thought SpongeBob, causing him to loose focus. _What's he doing here so early? We weren't suppose to meet until after I got off of work! _His eyes searched around for a clock and he, belatedly realized that he got off from work an hour ago. He started to groan, but the back fish began to rotate his hips in a way that bumped him quite nicely and caused him to forget about everything except the pleasure he was receiving. So when Patrick finally made his way to the kitchen of the Krusty Krab, he got an eyeful of sin.

"Holy fish paste! Neptune! Theirs no Krabby Patties ready at all! How can you all just lay there when they're hungry people waiting to be fed?" Patrick said, outraged. He looked towards were SpongeBob was with two others. He didn't understand what was going on, but it was causing him to feel weird. Stepping closer, he made his way to SpongeBob and knelt near him. "SpongeBob? What are you doing?" He could see the most intense look of joy on SpongeBob's face. Examining them all closer, he could see that they all really looked like they were enjoying themselves. Patrick's mind went blank and he began to divest himself of his shorts. Planting himself directly beneath SpongeBob's doggy pose, Patrick took SpongeBob's quivering length into his mouth and began to suck at it like he was eating an ice cream.

SpongeBob's could have died right there. Patrick, his best friend, was sucking his dick in a way he never imagined possible. Not wanting to leave his friend out of the pleasure, he braced himself and used his right hand to begin to caress Patrick's engorged member, causing Patrick to moan with his mouth still around him. With the four of them all working together, it didn't take long for SpongeBob long fall over the edge. His release caused both of his orifices and hand to tighten which caused the others releases. Clyde spilled in a wash down SpongeBob's throat, clutching his head closer to him as he continued to shudder through the powerful orgasm. Patrick drank all of SpongeBob's essence and continued to lap at him to make sure he got every last drop. His own essence covering SpongeBob's hand and sliding down to the floor. Jasper tried to get a few more thrust in until he felt SpongeBob's second orgasm tighten over him, finally allowing himself to go. They all fell into a sweaty sticky heaving pile, their deep breaths the only sound in the room.

SpongeBob had never felt so languid and relaxed in his entire life. He didn't want to move from his spot ever. He felt the weight of his eyelids pulling his eyes close. With a yawn, he allowed himself to fall into the tempting abyss that sleep was offering.

* * *

SpongeBob woke with a start when he heard several screams fill the air. Lifting his head up, he saw the cop that he had gone down on, looking at him and himself with a look of pure horror. He felt the cop behind him struggling to get away from him. He could hear Mr. Krabs screaming to be released from the ropes. Squidward shouting about his clothes. The mackerel yelling about where his family was. And the tetra scream asking about where he was. Then all in unison they shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

SpongeBob looked around in confusion. Didn't they remember the passionate night they all shared? The wonder of new sensations? The overwhelming pleasure they felt as the fucked each others brains out?

They were all shouting at once.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"What am I covered in?"

"Where are my kids? My wife?"

"What the fuck just happened? Whose responsible for this?"

"Why the hell am I tied up? And why does head hurt so much?"

"Do you have any Krabby Patties back here?"

The last question made everyone pause and look and at the asker.

"Everyone's naked, covered in... what I'm going to pray is mayonnaise, and all you can think of is food?" yelled Squidward, getting up to release the still furious Mr. Krabs.

"But I'm hungry," replied Patrick, an uncomprehending look on his face.

"Patrick, you stupid fat barnacle.." Squidward's voice trailed off as they all directed their heads to the pinging sound coming from the left side of the room. They all stared as Plankton tried to push his jar off the table.

As soon as Mr. Krabs was free, he marched over to Plankton and grabbed the nervous organism from his imprisonment. Squeezing him between his claws, he gritted out, "you know what's going on don't you, Plankton? You better spill before I show you what these claws are truly capable of."

"Yeah, you better talk, you insignificant parasite," Clyde demanded.

"Now, now. Everyone calm down. I can explain... sort of.." he mumbled.

"Rip his head off!" shouted Jasper, coming to stand near his partner.

When Krabs began to apply pressure to Plankton's head, Plankton screamed, "Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Everyone gathered close to hear his explanation. "I was trying to create a serum to that would paralyze the infected so I would be able to take the Krabby Pattie formula unhindered."

"A ha! I knew you were after me formula! You greedy little sneak."

"Shut up Krabs! I wanna hear about why and how I'm standing naked and sticky in a room full of other naked sticky men!" shouted Squidward.

Krabs glared at Squidward, but remained silent.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, I tried to develop a serum that would cause paralysis to the infected, but it was untested so their was no way of telling whether it would really do what it was suppose to. Instead of working as a paralysis serum, it instead acted as some sort of aphrodisiac pheromone for SpongeBob, who drank it. We all became blindly attracted to the pheromones that SpongeBob was releasing and once we inhaled it, became blind to everything but the need to... well.. you know what happened. Or can guess," he finished lamely.

It was silent for a minute before it was broke by a half dozen ocean dwellers.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you little freak?"

"Have you lost your damn mind? What the fuck?"

"I'll kill you, ya bastard!"

"Let's slice him til theirs nothing left!"

"Let's burn down the Chum Bucket while we're at!"

With that, the angry mob ran towards the Chum Bucket, Plankton held above their heads. Plankton's scream echoed in the silence that followed. The two remaining occupants blinked owlishly.

A thought occurred to SpongeBob, causing him to turn towards his friend. "Hey Patrick?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"If the," SpongeBob blushed, "pheromones that caused everyone to want to have sex with me only work through smelling it, how come you were affected? You don't have a nose. So yo couldn't have smelt me."

"Oh that," Patrick said nonchalantly. "I didn't smell or feel anything. I just joined cuz it looked like fun."

SpongeBob just blinked at him. He took in a breath to say something, changed his mind, and just shook his head. "C'mon. Let's go home buddy." Using aprons to cover their nakedness, the two friends made their way home.

* * *

End: _Euphoric Pheromones_

* * *

Author's Note: Mission completed. I was given the mission to write a gang bang SpongeBob story by Notoyax and I have finished it. If you have a mission request for me, leave it in a review or PM me. Remember that I only do one shots. For more info, visit my profile. R&R! Deuces. . . . .


End file.
